A TWISTED LOVE STORY
by kece
Summary: Summary to long read first chapter to find out
1. My first love?

Disclaimer: I do not inuyasha nd company

SUMMARY: Kagome is in love with Inuyasha or so she thinks. When she meets his brother Sesshomaru every thing changes. Inuyasha doesn't have a clue whats happening because he is to caught up with Kagomes twin who just so happens to be Sesshomaru's girlfriend and apperently his future mate as she has told everyone. What happens when both brothers realize who they really have feelings for and what their girlfriends have been up to while they've been in a daze. Also are Miroku and Sango gonna hook up, and what about Koga and Ayame.

Ages:

Kagome~ 13

Inuyasha~14

Kikyo~13

Sesshomaru~15

Sango~13

Miroku~14

Ayame~13

Koga~14

Souta~16

Jomychel(Sango's brother)~16

**7:09 pm Friday night Kagome and Kikyo's house**

"Kagome come on we have to be at the movie theater in twenty minutes so we can meet the boys" Kikyo my twin sister said to me, "And Souta that if he's gonna drive us we gotta be in his car when he leaves or we gotta find another ride"

"Kikyo there is so many things wrong with what you just said. Cause first we dont need to be at the movie theater in twenty minutes, girl its more like two hours. The text said 9:30 not 7:30. Also Souta said that to you not me cause he hates driving you places cause you always take to long to get ready. Then when your late you blame him cause you said he didnt drive fast enough, though half the time he is already going above the speed limit. So stop fucking sweatin me and back the fuck off before you have a very serious fashion emergancy!" Okay I know I shouldnt have yelled at her but I was way more nervous then her. Usually we dont go on dates with the other on and their date but it was the boys idea and we just couldnt say no. Really we couldnt say no cause the would put on their puppy dog face and being inu demon they did it perfectly being part human. I really think I love Inuyasha and if everything goes as planned then I'll be able to show him as much I love him. I remeber when we first met.

* * *

**_{~FLASH BACK~}_**

**10:15am Friday (last year today) Spanish class**

"_Kagome could you please get your head up off of your desk" My spanish teacher asked me but I ignored her. I really was tired and then it was burning up in her class so I didnt feel like doing anything at that point but go to sleep. Though thats what I wanted a certin hanyou had other plans for me. Then the worst part was my disaster of a friend, Kagura, wasnt there to protect me because she was busy talking to the teacher about her grade because her dumb ass got a F on her report card. So any way I had my black hair covering the part of my left arm that i wasnt laying on, and my ass facing the class and my face towards the cabneint. When behind me i heard some of the boys talking about some girl with a big ass and I ignored them not thinking they were talking about me cause why would they, they dont know me. Boy was i wrong cause a few seconds later the leader of the group Inuyasha came walking into my view and though at the moment I didnt know it but he also walked into my life for a very long time. _

_"Are you okay" He asked me with that beautiful voice that i instintly fell in love with._

_"Yea, Im fine" I said perking up a bit._

_"Wow, you answered that pretty quick. Are you sure your O.K." He asked with a hint of concern in his voice_

_"Yes Im sure" I said sitting up._

_Then for the rest of the class all I did was talk to him I was loving every minute of it._

_"Whats your name, little miss pretty" He said while smiling and showing his pearly white fangs_

_My faced turned a deep red as I stuttered, "Ka...Kag...Kagome"_

_"Well Kags would you like to go out with me cause I would love to talk to you more"_

_"Of course" I said excitidly. Then the bell rang and for the rest of the day I was passed cloud nine I was on cloud nine-teen_

_**{~END FLASH BACK~}**_

_**

* * *

**_

I look at my BlackBerry and it says 9:00 _"DAMN_!" I yelled. "Kikyo, Souta come on we gotta go or we're gonna be late."

"We are already down stairs about to walk out the door. Kaggy your the one thats wasting time" My older brother Souta yelled up the stairs.

"Aw shit you know this is the first and only time that will ever happen" I said as I was coming down the stairs. I was so unaware that I was wrong in more was then one.

* * *

**9:28pm Friday night movie theater**

"Hey Inuyasha, Hey Miroku." I yelled from out the backseat window

"Hey Kags. Who that in the car with you." He said pointing to my hoe of a twin in the front seat

"Inuyasha thats my twin Kikyo. I bet you remember me telling you about about her. Though me and the slut are twins we look and act nothing alike" I said while getting out the car and walking over to the boys.

"Oh, thats her. Well Kags you were right she looks nothing like you. Hey, why she getting out the car."

"You didnt know, well she dating your older brother. Ummm...What did she say his name was... oh yea Sesshomaru. I couldnt believe it when she told me she was dating a sophmore. Well lets go into the theater."

"Hold on. I didnt know that Sesshomaru was bringing your sister, but I did know that we planned to double date so you could meet him. He'll be here in a minute he is riding with Sango and her older brother who he is friends with."

"Oh well this ought to be fun" I said with a bit a disapointment in my voice. Me and Sango had a plan on what we were going to do tonite but with Kikyo and her new boyfriend we were going to have to make some changes

"You look dissapointed. If you want after the movie we could sneek off somewhere _alone_." He said with a sly smirk.

"Sure. That would be great, but do you mind if Sango and Miroku come with us."

"They can come as long as they leave us alone."

I smiled. That is great cause that means he has wanting to do the same thing as me. It will be easier to do everything and still be back by at least two am. I took out my phone out and texted Sango

**Kagome: hey when ya'll getting here**

**Sango: We'll be there in about 5 minutes**

**Snago: We still good on our plan?**

**Kagome: Yea we ran in to a lil bump but your girl kagome smoothed it out**

**Sango: Sweet...Oh I see you we are the car pulling up right now**

**Kagome:I see you**

"Hey lets get this party started now that we are all here."Miroku said as Sango got out the car dressed to kill just like me.

"Oh hey baby."Sango said as she saw Miroku

Then the passenger door opened and out step the sexiest demon that I had ever seen. While my eyes traveled up and down his body he walked over to Kikyo, grabbed her by the hair and kissed her. Then as my eyes focused on his silver hair, he pushed her away, then taking her hand he walked with her into theater. The entire time Kikyo looked daised. Then I realized that that was sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother. Then I realized that I might not be as in love with Inuyasha as I thought.


	2. Plotting and Planning

**10:00 in movie theater**

**Kagome: Sango we have a major problem**

**Sango: What is it, does it have to do with Inuyasha**

**Sango: What did he do**

**Kagome: It does involve him but its what I did not him**

**Sango: What did you do**

**Kagome: I didn't do anything yet but I realized earlier that I don't really love him**

**Kagome: I think I might really love his brother**

**Sango: that's bad but I think that You should try Sesshomaru out**

**Sango: I don't think he really likes Kikyo then when he saw the picture I have of you on my phone he got excited and asked who is that will she be there**

**Kagome And what did you say**

**Sango:I told him that you would but you were going out with his brother he didn't say another word the entire trip**

**Kagome: Really maybe you could hook us up cause I think that Inuyasha likes Kikyo anyway but I don't wanna breakup so maybe we can go out and see what its like**

**Sango: and what if you like it**

**Kagome: then I will breakup with inuyasha and tell him that I cant Hide my feelings for his brother and keep going out with him**

**Sango: great plan I have you to going on a date for tomorrow by the end of the night**

**Kagome: Okay buh-bye**

" See, Sesshomaru, I told you that she liked you too."Sango said

"Okay I believe you now, but we have a problem. I want her to be mine now and I'm going out of town in two days so you'll have to speed your plan up."

Okay, that can be done. Now I'll tell you and her about it at the resturant."

"But wh-" Sesshomaru started but was interupted by Sango.

"Hush, I am trying to watch a movie if you don't mind. Oh yea and don't forget to call your friend Koga, I want something out of this too yo know."Sango said with a sly smirk**_._**

**12:57pm Olive Garden**

"Umm, guys Kagome and I aren't feeling to well so we are gonna head back to my place. Hey, Inuyasha do you think you could take Kikyo home."Sango asked, putting her plan in to action.

"Sure, of course. Come on Kikyo and umm... Oh yea Miroku."Said Inuyasha while he stands there smiling like an idiot at Kikyo, who is completly ignoring Sesshomaru sayin that he is going to ride with me and Sango.

"Yea, so I'm going to stay with Joemycle for the night. Inuyasha make sure you tell father."Sesshomaru yells out the window as Sango's brother pulls off.


End file.
